


More than Ice Cream

by Orilon



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orilon/pseuds/Orilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty thoughts almost get Punk in trouble in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Ice Cream

Title: More than Ice Cream  
Author: Orilon  
Disclaimer: The wrestlers belong to themselves, I don’t know what they do off camera.  
Rating: R to be safe for sexual images  
Characters/Pairing: Lita/CM Punk  
Summary: Dirty thoughts almost get Punk in trouble in public.  
Spoilers: None  
Author's Note: Written for the lita_fics prompt of Ice Cream  
Warnings: Mildly explicit sexual images, I went with R to be safe

It was one of the few times that Punk and Lita had time together, and both decided that they wanted ice cream. Punk was now sitting across from Lita trying not to imagine licking the chocolate ice cream he had in his cone off her body. 

He could tell from the look on her face that he wasn’t successful in keeping the dirty look off his face at the thought of licking ice cream off her stomach. He loved chocolate ice cream and he loved the taste of her skin and he could imagine that the combination of the two would taste good. 

He was glad that he was wearing baggy jeans so the rest of the people in the ice cream place didn’t know what he was thinking. That would be embarrassing.


End file.
